k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 4, Chapter 1
Volume 4, Chapter 1 is a chapter of the fourth Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary At the start of the new term, Yui and Ritsu are more than unwilling to start studying at school again. As Mio opens the door to the Light Music Club's room, they are greeted by a highly motivated Azusa who is greatly looking forward to the next school festival where their club is going to perform a concert. She states to be willing to do something new for the band, to which Mio shows them new lyrics she wrote which turn out to be awfully corny. Tsumugi proposes that each of them should write new lyrics which can be discussed by them afterwards. Ritsu approves the idea, saddening Mio whose lyrics are completely rejected. However, Ritsu promises to keep them as a backup. Yui wonders how to name her song and comes up with a pun, just to be joined by Ritsu, leading Azusa to tell them to get serious already. Ritsu then spurs them on, boosting their motivation. Mio reminds Yui to not catch a cold like the last time. Yui assures her to be safe from that because she is eating mandarins so often recently that her hands even turned yellow. Ritsu then remembers that Yui caught the cold last year due to Sawako Yamanaka's thin yukata, which reminds them that Sawako is surprisingly absent today. They presume that she is currently creating new costumes for them to which Yui is looking forward to, unlike Mio. However, Sawako's neck still hurts from headbanging too much during the last summer festival which is why she isn't visiting the club. At night, Yui is found by her sister Ui while writing lyrics. Ui takes a look at the new song but is clearly not very thrilled by it. Motivated, Yui declares to work through the whole night at it, so Ui promises to help her because she worries that the lyrics might be rejected by the others. The next day, Ritsu and Azusa lament that they could not come up with anything. Ritsu asks Yui if she managed to write something down to which Yui answers that she wrote three songs already. Ritsu and Azusa read them and are overpowered by how good they are, so they ask her if she really came up with them all on her own. Yui admits that Ui helped her a tiny bit, to which the others presume that it most likely wasn't just that little. Mugi then notices that Yui seems to be very tired and asks her about it. Yui tells them that she did not sleep much because she worked so long the last night. Mio tells her to be careful to not catch a cold again, to which Yui once again states that she will be fine due to the mass of mandarins she is eating. However, the next night, Mio gets called by Yui who could only stutter the words "caught a cold" and "help", shocking her. Ritsu, Azusa, Mio and Mugi quickly rush towards the Hirasawa household to help her, but it turns out that Ui is the one who actually caught the cold. Yui, at her wits' end, asks Mio under tears for help. Mio tries to calm her down and asks where Ui is who enters the room in that moment, barely balancing a tray with some tea on it which scares the group. Azusa puts her into her bed and tells her to stay there in order to rest. Mugi reassures that Ui's fever isn't very high, so the group decides to head home so Ui can peacefully relax. Yui worries to be able to watch after Ui all by herself, to which her ill sister promises to help her, forcing Azsua to remind her that she is the one who's being looked after. After the rest left, Yui anxiously asks Ui if she is alright all the time and is scared by each cough coming from Ui, making it harder for her to recover. After a while, Ui reassures that she will be alright by herself, so Yui leaves and starts cooking for her. However, Ui can hear the mess Yui is creating, making it even harder for her to recover. The next morning, Ui wakes up and discovers that her fever is gone already. She then sees Yui who slept on her desk with some falsely prepared okayu she made for Ui to eat. Next to the food lies a piece of paper with some new lyrics that are about Yui's affection towards her younger sister which greatly touches Ui. At school, Ritsu proudly announces that the band will use Yui's new lyrics who received much acclaim from the others. While a flattered Yui states that her talent finally blossomed, a sad Mio sobs over her rejected lyrics, leading Ritsu to promise to write two new songs. Category:Manga Chapters